


Mein Freund

by EmbraceoftheNight



Series: Reinhardt Focus [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Aww, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceoftheNight/pseuds/EmbraceoftheNight
Summary: Reinhardt Wilhelm, former Crusader and war veteran, Saviour of Germany, defender against the Omnics, and all-around hero to all, is facing his greatest challenge yet...asking you out on a date.





	Mein Freund

Reinhardt was in love.

He knew what love was, and this was it. Not a crush, which he'd nursed for Ana. Not admiration, which he'd felt for his crusaders. No, this was something much more real. He could feel it in his heart, which he'd relied on throughout his life. Yet even when his heart had made up its mind, Reinhardt was still plagued by thoughts of doubt concerning what he was planning to do.

 _The worst-case scenario is that she'll say no,_ he'd told himself many times.  _And if she does, that's that. Things may be a bit awkward afterwards, but our relationship will mend with time._

With these final thoughts of reassurance, Reinhardt took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he could muster, and set off towards your laboratory.

* * *

 You watched as a glowing yellow serum dropped through a complicated series of tubes, eventually to collect in a small capsule at the end of your workbench. Healing technology was constantly becoming more advanced, and you were determined to keep up with it. If you were lucky, this serum would be even more effective than Doctor Ziegler's healing staff, though you weren't quite sure how it would be administered to patients yet. Perhaps she could help.

There was suddenly a knock on your laboratory doors, echoing through the quiet space. Visitors? You never had visitors during your work hours, unless it was...

You pressed a small button next to an intercom on your wall. "Hello, who is it?"

"It's me,  _freund_. Or do even your closest friends have to follow security measures?"

Yep, that was definitely Reinhardt. You smiled, as his visits to your laboratory always seemed to brighten your day.

"Come on in." You told him. The doors slid aside to reveal the enormous form of Reinhardt, whose impressive height dwarfed the narrow doorway, wearing a tight black muscle shirt and jeans. You did your best to avoid staring at his muscled chest as he stooped down low to avoid the doorway, only able to stretch out once he's entered your lab, but even then his hair brushes against the roof. You feel a bit small next to him, but a quiet part of you relishes that feeling...his sheer height and size makes you feel secure, alongside his caring and gentle personality.

"Good afternoon, my friend! How are you feeling today?" He asked, his voice booming throughout the silent lab.

You smiled at his familiar tone. "I'm doing just fine, Reinhardt. What about you?"

He hesitated for a moment before replying. "If I can be honest for a moment,  _mein freund_ , I've had a lot on my mind lately."

You cocked a brow. Of course Reinhardt would have deep thoughts and such as all people do, but seeing it up close and personal was a little off. He was normally so cheerful and kind! Nonetheless, you were eager to help him with, to repay all the times he'd helped you in the same situation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You asked. He nodded, a bit slowly, and you set down your test tubes and such to pay him your full attention. 

"So what's troubling you, Reinhardt?"

He sighed, deeply and heavily, and ran a hand through his hair. You noticed that his face had grown a bit red, and he was avoiding your line of sight. Reinhardt folded his hands in his lap and shrugged his shoulders, before finally speaking his mind.

"I'm going to be upfront with you. We have been friends for a long time, correct?"

Where was he going with this? Did he not want to be your friend anymore? "Uh, yeah, a few months."

"In our time together, I've grown to know you for who you are. You are a brilliant scientist. You are smart, and caring, not to mention considerate, and..." He cleared his throat, his face as red as you'd ever seen it. "Would you do me the honor...of allowing me to take you to dinner?"

Your eyes went wide. Dinner? He wanted to take you to dinner? 

"Dinner? Like, a date?" You asked, unable to stop hope and excitement from creeping into your tone.

He nodded, finally meeting your eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue, as always. "I know I don't deserve you. I am an old man, and I can be a bit...over exuberant" he chuckled lightly. "You could do much better than this old dog. Yet, I could not help but ask. My feelings for you have grown too strong to ignore. So, if you would permit it, could this old man have the honor of taking you out to dinner?"

"I..." Your words were caught in your throat, and your face was growing hot. Of course you were attracted to Reinhardt, and you'd fantasized about this moment for months. But now that it was actually happening, you were caught completely off-guard. You wanted to say a million different things at once. but none of them made it past your lips.

"Don't feel bad for declining me!" Reinhardt said in an attempt at his usual tone, yet he still sounded a bit disappointed. "I care for you, _mein fruend_ , and I want you to have what's best for yourself." He took a deep, heavy sigh and rose from his chair, turning his back to you as he strode heavily towards the door.

What on earth were you doing? Why were you just standing there, watching the man you loved leave? You'd pined after him for months, dreamed the same dream all that time, and now you were just going to let him leave you? You had to stop him, this was your only chance-

"Reinhardt!" You called after him, reaching out. He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder ever so slightly. Now, in this moment of silence, you knew exactly what you wanted to say.

"Reinhardt..." You smiled, as glossy tears formed in your eyes. "You're what's best for me."

He stood still for a moment, as if unable to believe his ears. Then, he turned around, and you saw that he too had a smile upon his face.

"You...do you feel the same?" He asked, his voice quieter than you'd ever heard it.

Slowly, you nodded, a watery chuckle being your only vocal response. 

A brief moment of gazing at one another, and like a pulled-taut string the tension between you both finally snapped. You flung yourself at him and he recieved you with wide arms, holding you close to his wide expanse of a chest in the sweetest and safest hug you'd ever experienced. You dug your fingers into his shirt as he wrapped his arms more tightly around you, as though he was afraid of letting you go. Reinhardt was laughing, smiling, and so were you, so glad to finally be able to embrace each other without fear of crossing any lines. 

"I love you, Reinhardt" you whispered into his shirt, so quiet that you doubted he could hear. "I love you."

His chest shuddered as he laughed, happy to hear the words. You felt Reinhardt's beard tickle your face as he pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to your forehead.

"I love you too, _liebling_. I love you too." 


End file.
